Into the Darkness
by morgo7kc
Summary: The team travels to Brick, New Jersey in search of a serial killer who shoots to death his victims in front of their family. Will the case have a tragic ending? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **My first fan fic ever. Not quite sure exactly where the story is going after the first few chapters, but I definitely want to continue, and will try my best to update daily. Enjoy!  
**

******Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 154**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"FBI FREEZE!"

The team burst through the door, guns out. But the UnSub was waiting for them. He smiled, and aimed. Reid could see it coming. As soon as he heard the shot, time seemed to stand still, but he still could not dodge it. He fell to the ground. Rossi ran over to handcuff the UnSub, as he had dropped his weapon as soon as he fired. The others gathered around Reid.

"Prentiss, call an ambulance!" Hotch ordered, but she was already dialing. Reid could feel his eyelids getting heavy, unsure how long he could fight unconsciousness. Morgan was shaking him, trying to keep him awake.

"Reid! Come on, kid, stay with me! The paramedics are coming! You're going to be fine!"

But his words were already fading away. The last thing Spencer Reid heard, was sirens, and then it all became darkness.

* * *

*****Edited on 8/3/11*****


	2. The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** ******Thank you for the reviews!** Enjoy!  


******Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 265  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Cruel is the strife of brothers. -Aristotle_

_One week earlier..._

"We've got a case in New Jersey." Jennifer Jareau began her briefing as the last of her team members were walking into the conference room.

"Three home invasions; the UnSub breaks into the homes while the families are eating dinner, shoots the father in the head, and leaves. The families say he's barely there for five minutes."

"Who are the victims?" David Rossi spoke up. JJ pulled three pictures of middle-aged men on the screen.

"42-year old-Matthew Winters, leaves behind a wife and three daughters, 38-year-old Patrick Samuel, leaves behind two sons, and the latest victim is 41-year-old Stephen Klark, had a wife and two toddlers."

"All men in their late-thirties to early-forties, black hair and brown eyes," Derek Morgan glanced at the file in front of him. "All high-paid managers at local malls, that's pretty specific victimology."

"The families said it seemed like the killer knew the house; came through the front door, walked to the kitchen, and left out the back. No stops in between, and in the second house the kitchen was upstairs. Plus he knew when they had dinner each night." JJ glanced around the room, searching for an explanation.

"Stalking them maybe." Hotch studied his watch. "Grab your go bags, wheel's up in twenty."

The other profilers grabbed their things and left the room, completely oblivious to the type of UnSub they were dealing with.

* * *

**A/N #2: I know it's short, but I like to end chapters with an eerie feeling. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening.**


	3. Safest City

**A/N:** **********Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer. Please review :) Enjoy!**  


******Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 343  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

All eyes followed the six FBI agents as they walked into the small police station. A woman-clearly in charge-walked up to them.

"Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone. These are agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Captain Anna Radcliffe, thank you so much for coming. This kind of thing doesn't usually happen in Brick. It's a quiet town, people generally just keep to themselves. It was even rated "Safest US City" in 2006." The obviously tired police captain shook her head in worry. Not wanting to create an awkward silence, Hotch spoke up.

"Is there anywhere we can set up? We'd like to get started as soon as possible." Captain Radcliffe nodded, and gestured to a room in the back of the station.

"Yes, of course, we have a room set up for you back there. It's not much, but there's a table and a couple of cork boards."

That's all we need." Hotch smiled and led the team, giving orders as they walked. "Morgan, you and Prentiss go to the latest crime scene. Rossi, you and I will interview the families. Reid, I'd like you to stay here and start working the geographical profile. He turned to JJ, "Can you set up a press conference for later this afternoon?" She nodded.

"What time?"

While Reid pulled out a map of Brick, and the other four agents left the police station in black SUV's, something else was going on across town.

_"In other news, Brick PD has called in the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit to assist in the capture of the serial killer, who has killed three men in the past three and a half weeks."_

A tall man sitting in front of the TV, laughed.

"They think calling in the FBI is going to make a difference? I'll show them." He then turned off the television and left the house, hastily.


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N:** **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I couldn't get online. Please review to let me know if I should keep going. Thanks!**** Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 727  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Hotch sighed as he knocked on the door of a brown house. He'd been doing this job for a long time, and this part never got any easier.

"Mrs. Klark?" he asked as a blonde woman answered the door. A little boy, about three, stood beside her, clutching her legs. It was clear the woman had been crying recently. Hotch and Rossi pulled out their credentials.

"I'm Agent Rossi, this is Agent Hotchner from the FBI. We'd like to ask you some questions." The woman nodded and let them in the door. She pointed to a blue sofa in the living room, and then sat down on a chair beside it, pulling the boy on her lap.

"Please, have a seat." The two agents sat down, and Rossi took out a notepad from his jacket pocket.

"We realize this is very hard for you and your children Mrs. Klark…"

"Cambridge please."

"Cambridge, but we need to know exactly what happened the night of your husband's death." There was a long pause, and then she began, looking down solemnly as she spoke.

"It was about six o'clock, the time we always have dinner. I was bringing over the last dishes to the table and Stephen was getting Connor and Jillian in their seats. I had just sat down when I heard the door closing. I could tell Stephen was about to get up, to see what it was, but he didn't have time to get up." Her words were interrupted by a short sob, and she pulled the little boy closer to her.

"Take your time. What happened after that?" Cambridge took a second to catch her breath before she started again.

"That man, he came into the kitchen with a gun. He pointed it at Stephen, and just shot him! He didn't ask for anything or say a word. Then he walked out the back door before I realized what had just happened. I called an ambulance…and you know the rest." Her voice softened to a whisper as she shook her head. "The doctors said he died instantly, he didn't even have a chance."

"What did the man look like?"

"I never saw his face, I wasn't towards him, and by the time I turned around, he was walking away. But he had black hair, and it was started to grey a little, I think he was about 40-years-old." Hotch shot Rossi a look that said, _just like the victims. _

Morgan and Prentiss pulled up to the house and got out of the SUV. The lot was empty since CSU had finished processing the day before, but yellow crime scene tape still remained.

"Hotch said the family is staying with Stephen Klark's sister, so we'll be the only ones here." Prentiss nodded, and led the way to the kitchen.

"According to Mrs. Klark, the two children were sitting here." She pointed to two chairs on the left side of the table. "And Mrs. Klark was sitting there." She gestured to a chair at the head of the table. Morgan sat down on the last chair, on the other side.

"Mr. Klark was sitting here, facing the UnSub. Prentiss walked back to the front door.

"So, if I'm the UnSub, I come though the front door, into the kitchen, looking at Mr. Klark." She made a gun shape out of her and pointed it at Morgan, who was still sitting down. "I shoot you in the head, and before Mrs. Klark can collect her bearings, I've already turned around and am walking out the back door."

"You take the gun with you, leaving no forensics, and three witnesses. Two of which are too small to help, and one that only saw the back of your head." Morgan sighed, "It's the perfect crime."

"Morgan?" Prentiss looked up at him alarmed.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You were on the bomb squad right?" She pointed to a beeping device stuck underneath the tabletop. Morgan's eyes grew wide.

**"RUN!"**

The bomb went off, leaving a man watching from across the street smiling.


	5. Profile

**A/N:** ******Thanks for the reviews!** Enjoy!  


******Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 804  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hotchner…what? We're on our way!" Hotch hung up his cell phone and put the siren on top of the SUV.

"What's going on?"

"There was an explosion at the crime scene Morgan and Prentiss are at."

The first thing Hotch heard when he got to the scene was Morgan arguing with an EMT. _Thank God, _he thought. Garcia hadn't been very specific over the phone, just that a bomb had gone off and he and Rossi had to get to Morgan and Prentiss immediately.

"Really, I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital!"

"Morgan, what happened?"

"Hotch, will you please tell him that I can't stop working the case, I don't need to go to the hospital!"

"Morgan, you're **going **to go to the hospital to get checked out." Morgan started to protest again, but Hotch interrupted "Now what happened here?"

"Prentiss found a bomb underneath the kitchen table, by the time it went off we were almost at the front door. We're both fine," Morgan said, putting emphasis on the last word, and pointing to the other ambulance, where Emily was having a similar argument with another medic.

"I want both of you to go to the hospital, just to make sure you're alright, if nothing else. When they're done checking you out, you can leave. I'm going to stay here with Rossi and find out what kind of bomb was used. And call Garcia, before she has a heart attack please?"

Hotch walked up to Rossi, who was waiting for the bomb squad to clear the house.

"They think it was a pipe bomb, with a remote to activate the timer. It wasn't there when CSU finished, so he must have broken in the house afterward.

"How did he know Morgan and Prentiss were in there?"

"Remote had to be close range, he was probably watching the house, and pressed the button shortly after they entered.

"**CLEAR!"**

Hotch scanned the house as the two agents walked inside.

"It had to be a fairly small device," Rossi said observing the area, "Besides the kitchen, the other rooms were barely touched. My guess was the UnSub wasn't planning on it being discovered." Hotch nodded.

"The question now, is what does this bomb change about our profile?"

_One day later….._

"Our UnSub is a white male, mid to late-thirties," Hotch started, letting Morgan pick up the next sentence.

"The victims seem to have been chosen very specifically, so we believe these murders to be crimes of passion. The UnSub is either angry, wants revenge, or both." Morgan nodded to Prentiss.

"All the victims have been a certain age, had a certain eye color, hair color, and a similar job, so it is likely that they are surrogates. The UnSub is reenacting something, or acting out a fantasy that he can never fulfill. Because of this, he will never get full satisfaction from his kills, but he will keep trying. He will not stop until he is stopped."

"The man we are looking for needs time to kill, and prepare for the murders in private, so he will have a job in which he has his own work space. He most likely works from home or owns his own business. He does not need to interact with many people, but when he does, they would describe him as strange and withdrawn," Reid stated, letting that linger before Rossi went on.

"The UnSub is organized and very smart. He has an endgame, and if he cannot complete that, he will bail out, but not without taking as many people down with him as he possibly can."

"Thank you, please share this with as many people as possible. We will be holding a press conference shortly, as to warn his potential victims," Hotch said in conclusion. The room began to clear as people processed the knowledge and moved on to their tasks. Taking that as her cue, JJ immediately began making phone calls, and she was on the news presenting the profile within the hour.

_"If you think you know someone who fits this description, please call the tip hotline on your screen. Thank you very much."_

"HAH! Those profilers think they're so clever, trying to get people to turn me in! I'll give them a tip!" The man, having finished shouting to himself, picked up a phone and started dialing, as idea after idea popped into his head.

* * *

**A/N #2: So I guess they are in the clear with the bomb, thanks to Prentiss. But that is only the beginning of my evil plans. There is still 6 story days before my Prologue comes into action, and I plan to use them wisely. Please review! Thank you.**


	6. False Tip

**A/N:** **********Thanks you for reading! Enjoy!**  


******Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 825  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Hotch walked through the busy police station, to the room where his exhausted team was.

"Have we gotten any useful tips?" He asked, expecting shaking heads. There rarely were. Morgan looked up eagerly.

"One possible, a guy thinks he knows the UnSub, a pawn shop owner. Fit's the age and physical characteristics too."

"Got and address?"

"14598 Freeport Road."

The team entered the lot slowly, guns drawn. They had parked a street over in case the man was the UnSub, and was home. Having gotten a warrant, Morgan kicked down the door and the team separated. Morgan and Reid took what looked to be an attic, Prentiss and Rossi stayed on the ground floor, and Hotch went to the basement.

The man had to stifle laughter as he heard the door upstairs being kicked down. _Most likely that dark-skinned agent, _he thought to himself. _He seemed like the type to get angry easily._ He held his breath as another man-the boss, he had presumed from watching his actions at the explosion sight-crept down the stairs, alone. _Perfect. _

He quietly lit the match and crawled out the escape hatch, which was completely hidden in sight from the agent. Even if he could see, he would never be able to tell what it was in the dim light. He had left a few lamps on as to catch the agents' attention towards the basement, but they only lit about one third of the extremely large area. This was where he came after the kills, to think. And he liked his space when he thought.

_By the time that agent discovers what's going on, it will be too late. He doesn't know that that door locks automatically, from both sides. No one can get in or out without a key. My key, which is nicely tucked in my pocket. This is TOO easy._

"Hey, Hotch, we've got nothing up here." Morgan's voice crackled over the radio, followed by Prentiss'.

"Nothing on the ground floor either, did you find anything in the basement?" Hotch shook his head, sorrowfully, and then remembered that his team couldn't see him.

"Nope, just about a decade's worth of old junk. I guess we found where he kept the stuff he couldn't sell in his shop. I'm coming up." He reached for the door handle, and turned. It wouldn't budge. He pushed himself against the door, and turned harder. Still nothing. It was a strong metal door, and wasn't going anywhere. Then he smelled it. Smoke. The realization hit him. They'd been tricked. The tip caller _was_ the UnSub!

The team was waiting outside the door leading down to the basement, waiting for their Unit Chief to come up and give them further directions. Then they smelled it too. Their suspicions were proven right a split second later when they heard Hotch's desperate voice over the radio.

"Guys, I think this was a trap. And we're going to need the fire department..." Hotch's voice trailed off. Their eyes grew wide as they processed what they had been told. Rossi was the first to come to his senses.

"Will the door open?" he asked, hopeful that somehow his colleague had not considered coming out of the death trap exactly the way he went in.

"Definitely not. I tried, won't budge." The team stood in silence for a moment as they contemplated what to do next. Rossi went to call the fire department, ambulance, hell everybody! Suddenly an idea sparked in that brain of Reid's, his brain that was, and had always been a great asset to the team. As he had stated before, several occasions, it always worked best when under extreme pressure. This, was obviously one of those times.

"Hotch, the UnSub couldn't have started the fire from outside the house, not if it's burning in the basement. He had to have been in there." Morgan realized what his younger friend was getting at.

"Which means there's a way out. I'll call Garcia for blueprints of the building."

"How'd the raid go, my Dark Knight?"

"Garcia how'd you…."

"Oh, do not be surprised by me. I have eyes, ears, and noses _everywhere_. And right now I smell fear, what's going on?" He sighed.

"Baby Girl, I will explain everything later, I swear. But right now I need blueprints of the building we are at. It's life or death. Literally." Penelope Garcia swallowed hard. The technical analyst's voice tensed up as she spoke.

"On their way to your PDA as we speak, and, Morgan?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"Who?" Morgan sighed again.

"Hotch."

* * *

**A/N #2: In case anyone was wondering, Freeport Rd. is a real street in Brick, I Googled it :). PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.**


	7. Trouble

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been having some slight writers block. Please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 925  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Morgan walked back to the basement door where the rest of the team was still standing, unsure of what to do next.

"Garcia sent over the blueprints, but they don't show much. Whoever designed this building was not good at making these. I can tell that there is some sort of trap door in either the east or west walls. It goes into an underground tunnel, leading outside".

"I'll go down, see if I can find it". They heard footsteps down the stairs, and then a long pause before Hotch spoke over the radio again.

"How long did the fire department say they were going to be again?" His team could sense the worry in his voice.

"About ten minutes, two minutes ago, so eight," Rossi answered. "There were on another call on the far side of town."

"The fire is spreading unusually fast, the UnSub must have used some sort of accelerant. I am going to try to find the way out". The team exchanged worried glances. Morgan had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. All they could do now was wait.

Eight minutes later, Morgan's phone rang.

"This is Morgan...oh. How long...thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"The fire engine had some mechanical difficulties, they will be at least another ten minutes!" Rossi spoke into his radio,

"Hotch, the fire department has been having some problems they won't be here for another ten." He paused for a moment, waiting for the Unit Chief's response. Nothing.

"Try his cell," Prentiss suggested. Still nothing. The air was silent, as everyone pondered the possibilities. Then Morgan broke the trance.

"We can't just stand here! I'm going outside to look to for the tunnel." Rossi nodded.

"I'll come too. Prentiss, you and Reid stay here, and keep trying to reach him." They left the room, leaving Reid and Prentiss speechless.

The area around the house was large and overgrown. Trees covered the land, along with other miscellaneous things. The agents decided that if they were going to have any chance at finding the tunnel, they would have to narrow it down. Morgan pulled the blueprints up again on his cell.

"We know that the tunnel starts at either the east or west wall, and it looks as if it winds around, towards the road".

"How long is it?" Rossi asked him quickly. Both profilers knew they were pressured for time. Hotch was already wasn't responding.

"About fifty feet, give or take. That makes the entrance..."

"Right under the SUV's". They took off sprinting. Morgan moved the cars, and then they both started digging through the tall grass with their hands praying for a break.

"ROSSI, IT'S OVER HERE!" Both agents frantically began brushing away dirt, revealing a thin, steel trapdoor. They pulled it open and climbed into the hole without a second thought. Rossi and Morgan ran down the tunnel until they came to a locked door. Rossi was about to go back above ground to look for something to pry it open with when Morgan knocked it down, completely of the hinges, with one hard kick.

"We've gotten this far, I'm not going to let a damn door stop me now," he said with a smirk. But his jubilant nature did not last long. Walking forward, the pair got a look at the smoke filled basement. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. Immediately they ran in farther, calling Hotch's name. To their horror, more than half the area was already up in flames. He** definitely** used an accelerant. Then Morgan saw Hotch unconscious on the floor in the corner farthest from the fire. He dropped to his knees and was about to start CPR when Rossi grabbed his shoulder.

"Morgan, we've got to get out of here NOW. There is a benzene tank over there, big enough to explode the whole house, and the fire is going to reach it in about five minutes!" They each picked up one of their boss's arms and proceeded to drag him out. The three reached the outside a split second before the entire house blew up. Morgan stared at it for a moment before turning his attention back to Hotch. _Rossi wasn't kidding about the size of that benzene tank_,he thought. Sirens suddenly filled the air.

"It's about time the fire department got here," Rossi stood up and shouted "OVER HERE! THIS MAN NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!" Within seconds paramedics came rushing over, loading Hotch onto a gurney.

"How long as he been out?" one of them asked Rossi. He stood there dumbfounded for a second, before responding.

"Most likely about ten minutes, fifteen max." He was going to ask why, since there appeared to be not a single burn on him. As if reading his mind, the paramedic spoke to him again before pushing Hotch into the ambulance.

"Probably smoke inhalation. You and your partner should be checked out too." He was about to ask Morgan if he wanted to ride with Hotch when he saw him staring at the burning house with a terrified look in his eye.

"What is it?"

"Rossi, Prentiss and Reid were still in the house."


	8. Relief

**A/N: ****I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update this and keeping you waiting! I've been having trouble getting ideas for this story. If anyone has any suggestions or something they want to see in the story I'm all ears. ** Enjoy!  


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 544  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Rossi whipped around and let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. He heard Morgan do the same. Prentiss and Reid were running over to them.

"What happened?" Reid questioned.

"Benzene tank," was all Morgan had to say. The pair nodded, the confusion on their faces fading.

"Is Hotch all right?"

"We think so, how did you two get out of the house?"

"We came outside when we heard sirens. Good thing too, another minute later and..." Prentiss let her voice trail off, satisfied that Rossi and Morgan got her point. Everyone understood how lucky they had been today.

It wasn't until the whole team was in the in the hospital waiting room (including JJ who had been filled in over the phone on during the car ride) that Morgan thought to call Garcia.

"SPEAK!"

"Garcia, relax, everyone's OKAY. Hotch is in the hospital, but we think he's going to be fine." He heard her sigh with relief before she spoke again.

"Derek Morgan, you keep me out of the loop that long ever again, and I will fly to wherever you are and personally kill you. Capeesh?" Morgan laughed.

"All right, Babygirl, I'll keep that in mind."

Finally the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Aaron Hotchner?" The team rose to their feet. "I'm Dr. White, are you family?" Morgan rolled his eyes and said,

"Close enough, how is he?"

"He is going to make a complete recovery. He inhaled a lot of smoke so we want to keep him a bit for observation, but he should be able to return to work tomorrow." The team visibly relaxed, and JJ asked if he was awake. "Yes, you can see him if you'd like." He led everyone down a long hallway to a room where Hotch was bickering with a nurse. Morgan smiled, remembering an event days previous when Hotch had advised him against doing the very same thing he was doing now.

"Hey, Hotch, just be glad they aren't making you stay longer." The Unit Chief smiled at the sight of his team, apparently deciding to postpone the argument.

"Are you guys alright?" Hotch asked, referring to Morgan and Rossi.

"We're fine, Aaron, but you should take the night, the doctor says you can come back to work soon."

"Fine, I want you guys to get some sleep. Then we'll go back to the station and try to figure out what we missed. The UnSub somehow knew we were coming. JJ, make sure nothing was leaked to the press."

"A fire, possibly caused by the man responsible for three murders in the area, leaves an FBI agent in the hospital. Law Enforcement officials say the man was trapped in a burning basement during a raid, but will make a full recovering. In other news..."

"HE'S ALIVE? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he roared. "I must show them. They cannot defeat me. I am smarter than them! Within minutes he was speeding away from the rundown house, without good intentions.

* * *

**A/N #2: Sorry this chapter is short and uneventful, but I needed to throw it in there to lead up to what I'm planning next. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks!**


	9. So Close

**A/N: I apologize again for taking so long to update, I will desperately try to get the next chapter up quicker. I have even already started it. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 621  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The team-Hotch included-was sitting in their workspace, going over the profile when JJ rushed in, a grim expression on her face.  
"There was another murder, during breakfast this time." Rossi blinked.  
"That's new." Hotch nodded in agreement.  
"He's broken pattern, why?"  
"He's angry?" Morgan suggested.  
"Maybe. Who's the victim?" Hotch asked, glancing back to JJ.  
"39-year-old Tanner Wilkins. He had a wife named Lucy, and three teenagers."  
"Okay, Reid and Rossi, head to the scene, Morgan, interview the wife, Prentiss and I will take the kids. JJ, call Garcia and tell her to look for any connection between the four families. And keep the press away from this as much as possible. We don't need to set this guy off more."

"Hey, Jayje, how are my fine furry friends doing?"  
"We're good, Garcia, I can't say the same for our latest victim, Tanner Wilkins, though. Hotch wants you do dig through the families' lives for any connection, no matter how small.  
"No problem. Anything for you, my Media Queen. If there is the slightest connection, I'll find it!"  
"Thanks, Garcia," JJ said, and hung up. She had planned to start working right away, but couldn't stop her mind from drifting to how those poor kids must be feeling. She couldn't imagine Henry having to grow up without his father.

By noon everyone was back at the police station. As expected, there was nothing useful at the crime scene and the family never got a good look at the assailant's face. They had yet to find any link between the victims' families when Garcia called Morgan's cell.  
"Hey, Babygirl, you're on speaker".  
"Okay, I have been through these people's entire lives. The husbands work at different places, the children go to different schools, they don't even buy their groceries at the same place."  
"But..."  
"I did find one connection. They all use recently bought furniture at a store called Zander`s Antiques."  
The mood of the exhausted agents lightened a bit at the chance they had found out the identity of the UnSub. Even Hotch almost smiled.  
"Good work, Garcia."

"It gets way better. Trust me. The store is currently run by Carson Zander. His father, Daniel, the original owner, was murdered right in front of Carson when he was seven, during dinner, and they never caught the guy."  
"Where does he live?" Hotch asked into the phone. There was a mixture of eagerness and relief in his voice.  
"He lives above the store, 11967 Freeport Road, same street as the house from the tip."

Morgan kicked down the locked door, and entered Zander's Antiques, the rest of the team trailing behind him. Everyone was a little edgy considering what happened the last time they thought they had found the UnSub's home, but they were too determined to ponder the "what if`s?. Now that they knew who the UnSub was, they could arrest him before he tore apart another family. After the store had been cleared, with no sign of Carson Zander, the team headed to the house section of the building. A note was taped to a closed door at the top of the staircase.  
"Damn," Morgan muttered under his breath, reading it over.

_Hello BAU,_  
_I bet you thought you had me figured, out didn't you? That I would be here and this would all be over? This is just the beginning. Any minute you will be getting a call telling you about my new victim. You can't stop me._  
_-Carson_


	10. Suspense

**A/N:** ******Sorry if the beginning was a bit boring, and again for how long it has taken me to update. My life is crazy busy right now. Thanks for reading, I am striving to get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Please review!** Enjoy!  


******Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 634  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Despite the BAU`s hopes that Carson Zander was bluffing, by the time they had returned to the police station there was indeed another victim.  
"44-year-old Kyle Van Pelt was eating lunch with his wife, daughter and stepsons." JJ sighed, staring at the picture of the now fatherless little girl. No one deserved to lose a parent like that. "Shot exactly like the others. According to Garcia, Kyle purchased a table from Carson Zander`s store last week."  
"What did Garcia find out about Zander?"  
"Born March 19, 1981. In 88` when he was seven, his father was shot to death at the dinner table, in the presence of Carson, his mother and his two-year-old sister Stephanie. He dropped out of high school at age seventeen and took up running his dad's old store at eighteen. His mother and sister died in a car accident a week before the first murder."  
"That's the stressor," Reid interjected, "losing the only family he had left."  
"Is there any place he would hide out?" Prentiss asked. JJ shook her head.  
"The store is the only place he's ever lived".  
"What was the significance of the house where the tip was called in?"  
"He played there as a child, no one has lived there for decades." Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly  
"We know everything about this guy, yet still have no way to stop him from killing again."

Carson Zander stood outside the house, watching through the window. He saw a family; a mother, a father and two children. They were talking and laughing. They were happy. Too happy.

"They need to suffer, suffer like I did," he muttered to himself. Carson thought about when the family came into his father's store two weeks before. The man had been carrying his youngest daughter, about two years old on his shoulders. They were looking for an antique book case. The little girl was so beautiful. The same age Stephanie was when it happened, and she had the same curly black hair. For a second he reconsidered what he was about to do. Stephanie suffered so much afterwards. She cried all the time, and Carson didn't want this poor little girl to go through the same thing.

"I have to, they have to understand. They won't understand unless I show them." His mind was made up.

_3 days later..._

The BAU did everything they could to find Carson Zander, but they were having no luck. Every day there was another victim, sometimes more than one. They were at the end of their rope when they received a text from the most wanted man in New Jersey. Carson Zander claimed to be turning himself in and sent an address for the team to meet him at.

"I recognize that address, it's an old cabin on the edge of town!" the police chief exclaimed. Hotch asked her how far. "About a twenty minute drive this time of day." He nodded to Morgan.

"Make it ten."

The agents got into their black SUV's. It had been decided that they would go in first and the police detectives would surround the cabin, acting as back up. Hotch and Morgan went in the first car, and the others were in the second.

"Hotch, I'm not sure about this. Something doesn't seem right. Why would Zander turn himself in when we weren't even close to finding him yet?"

"I know, I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice. We have to go in. There's the cabin," Hotch said, pointing out the driver's side window.

"FBI FREEZE!"


	11. Hope

**A/N:** ****** Since I kinda did Reid's POV in The Prologue, I figured I should do everyone else's. Sorry about no JJ. I've never really paid notice to it on the show, but since she isn't technically a field agent I assumed she would stay behind. Thank you once again for reading, and please review! **Enjoy!  


******Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 814  
**

**Happy reading!**

Derek Morgan never really minded guns. Sure they could steal a person's life away in a millisecond, but he recognized that not only were they important for his job, but depending on the situation, they could protect people as much as they could hurt them. When he saw Spencer Reid—his coworker and his best friend—fall to the ground, that view completely changed. His tolerance for guns went to hatred instantly. He knew that Reid had been shot once before, during the Patrick Meyers case, but that was in the knee, and Morgan wasn't there to witness it. Just from a glance, you could tell that this wound was a lot more serious than his last. After he saw the man he thought of as family go down, that was all his mind was focused on. Not on securing Zander, or the gun. Someone else could worry about all that. Reid needed him. Within a second, Morgan was kneeling on the ground beside the bleeding agent, trying to keep him awake. He knew how important it was for him to remain conscious. Morgan was completely oblivious to everything else going on around him, even Hotch shouting right next to his ear. He put pressure on the gunshot wound, and hoped for everything to be okay. There was nothing else he could do.

Emily Prentiss wasn't the type of woman to become emotional right after a traumatic event. She heard the gunshot, she saw Reid fall, but she knew she couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment. Not now, when her friend needed her. So reading her boss's mind, she flipped her cell phone out and called for an ambulance. Later, after the situation was under control and she knew her colleague was alright, then she could let it all out. But not now. After she made the call she looked around to see what she could do. Morgan had Reid, Rossi had the UnSub, and Hotch was filling the police in on what had just happened over the radio. What happened next? She had no clue. It was all up to fate now. Fate and how fast the paramedics arrived. There was nothing else she could do.

David Rossi always put the job before his feelings. Someone had to cuff their UnSub, or else more chaos would pursue. As much as he wanted to bend down beside the young man on the floor, rapidly losing his battle to stay awake, like Morgan, or call for help like Prentiss, he knew he had to be that person. Once he had completed this task, he wasn't sure what to do. He could clearly see that Morgan was taking care of Reid, and he had heard Emily's phone call so he knew that someone would be there to take over that role soon. After thinking for several moments he decided to stand in the corner with his firm grip on Carson Zander's arm, his gaze on his wounded teammate. Once he saw the genius's eyes close, he escorted the murderer outside to the police cars, his grip tightening with every step. He was going to personally make sure this bastard made it to the police station. There was nothing else he could do.

Aaron Hotchner was no stranger to dangerous situations. In his line of work there was a chance of injury, or even death, everyday. But that doesn't mean you count on it. The moment he saw Zander aim the gun at his youngest agent, his heart skipped a beat, and when he fired, Hotch was sure it stopped. He was paralyzed at first, completely in shock, but this lasted for only a second. Reid needed help. His mind whirled into motion, talking a mile a minute, instructing Prentiss to call 911, Rossi to grab Zander, and Morgan, well he didn't have to say anything to Morgan. He figured the man would beat him to it anyway. Once he had given orders to his own team, he set off filling in everyone else on what had just happened. Every law enforcement person there had heard the shot, and when they saw Reid on the ground bleeding it wasn't that hard to put two and two together anyway. He refused to let himself worry, not yet. If he worried he would get distracted. If he got distracted he would let his team down. It is times like these that a team needs their leader to be strong. He had to be strong for his team, especially the member fighting for his life. There was nothing else he could do.

When the ambulance arrived to take away their teammate, the four FBI agents could return to their thoughts and worries and fears. All of which were suddenly interrupted by a loud, long beep, suspiciously resembling a flat line.

**A/N #2: Oh look, another cliffy, hehe sorry. I hope you liked it!**


	12. Actions

**A/N: ****Thank you very much for reading. Review please!** Enjoy!  


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 597  
**

**Happy reading!**

"Charging...CLEAR! Charging...CLEAR!"  
The four FBI agents stood outside the ambulance, wide-eyed, holding their breath.  
"Charging...CLEAR! Charging...CLEAR!"  
"Come on, kid, you can make it, fight!" Morgan muttered under his breath.  
"Charging...CLEAR!" _beep...beep...beep...beep_  
"Okay let's get going, we can't afford to lose him again," one of the paramedics shouted, and the ambulance sped off. Once the shock wore off, Hotch took a deep breath and zapped himself back to "Unit Chief Mode".  
"Rossi, can you take Zander back to the station?" He nodded. "Fill JJ in when you get there, then meet us at..." Hotch tapped one of the nearby police officers on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me, what's the nearest hospital?"  
"Dale Hospital, but they'll probably take your agent to Deckerson General, the route is quicker."

"Thank you." Hotch smiled at him and turned back to his team. "Meet us at the hospital. Morgan, Prentiss and I will head there now. Morgan, call Garcia on the way."

"Fountain of all knowledge, check my flow," answered a peppy Garcia. Morgan hated to ruin her good mood.  
"Babygirl..."  
"You know I hate it when you say my name like that, it means something bad happened. Did Zander kill again?"  
"No but..."  
"Did you guys get him?"  
"Yeah but..."  
"THEN WHAT IS THE PROBLEM, DEREK?" He sighed.  
"Zander he... he shot Reid, Garcia. We're on our way to hospital now." There, he'd said it. Now he would just have to brace himself for her reaction. All he heard was silence. "Gar—?"  
"How bad?"  
"We don't know, we haven't gotten to there yet."

"Call me the **second** you find out something." _Click._

Pace. That's all he could do. He was angry, angry at Zander, mostly, but also at himself. He was the leader of the team after all; he should have been able to protect his youngest. Now he couldn't do anything to help him.

Sit. That's all he could do. As much as he wanted to go back in time, and stop Zander before he aimed that gun at the person he thought of as a little brother, he couldn't. No one could. And now all he could do was sit in this damn hospital, while his friend was bouncing between life and death.

Wait. That's all she could do. Wait for a doctor to give them news, wait for Reid to get better, wait for this nightmare to be over. Now that Zander was taken care of, there was nothing else to worry about. There was no work to be done; the case was over. She just had to wait.

Think. That's all he could do. Think about what he could have done differently, think about what could happen now. He hadn't been on the team as long as everyone else, but he had liked the kid instantly. Now Reid was hurt and the only thing he could do, was think.

Hope. That's all she could do. She wasn't there when Reid was shot. She didn't know how bad it was. Now she was in the waiting room of Deckerson General, hoping for the best. Hoping the BAU`s shy, sweet, genius would be okay. But she could only hope.

Suddenly there was footsteps walking towards the agents, and they looked up.

"Are you here for Spencer Reid?"

**A/N #2: Wow, another cliffy. I guess I just can`t help myself. Let me know what you think about this way of writing the team's thoughts. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last, but I'm planning a sequel.  
**


	13. Not Over Yet

**A/N: ****Sorry about the medical mumbo jumbo in this chapter, but I don't think it's too bad. I'm not a doctor, nor do I have any kind of medical degree, just the Internet, so forgive me if it is not completely realistic. Also, there was a mistake in my last chapter with the order of paragraphs that I only noticed today. Fear not, I have now corrected it. I'm sorry for any confusion. Now without further ado, chapter 13. Enjoy!**  


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is CBS's, not mine.**

**Warning: None.**

**Word Count: 597  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Yes," Morgan jumped up. "We're..." He looked around at his other team members. They WERE Reid's family. The whole team. "We're his family." The doctor nodded.

"Agent Reid sustained a gunshot wound to abdomen. It nicked it liver, but we were able to repair the damage. He is being prepped for surgery now to remove the bullet."

"He lost a lot of blood…" Morgan mumbled worriedly, and the doctor nodded.

"Liver wounds bleed heavily. We replaced some of it with transfusions, but the medics got there fast enough. I want to keep him here for a few days just to be safe, but if all goes well during the surgery, he will make a full recovery. Any questions?" The doctor looked at the worn out, relived faces of the FBI agents in front of her. She had seen more than her fair share of gunshot wounds in her fifteen years as a doctor, and several were law enforcement officers. She was glad to be giving good news.

"When can we see him?" JJ asked. She was clearly desperate to see Reid, to make sure for herself that he was alive and breathing.

"After he gets out of surgery I want him to rest for a few hours, then you may visit him, two at a time. My name is Dr. Stanton by the way," she added with a slight smile.

"Thank you," Hotch said, returning the smile. After Dr. Stanton had walked away he turned once again to his team. "You should all get some rest." He could see Morgan about to protest so he quickly spoke again. "We've been up for more than a day and we won't be able to see Reid for a while anyway. I'll go back to the station and make sure everything is taken care of. We can meet back here in, six hours?" No one said anything so he took the silence as an agreement.

* * *

It wasn't that he was not tired. He was exhausted. This whole case was exhausting and he was glad it was finally over. It also wasn't that he felt the need to help. Sure he wanted to be with Reid, to comfort his friend, but he understood that his job was done and the doctors had to do theirs. After he had called Garcia back and assured her that Reid was going to be okay, he tried to sleep. He really did. But there was this strange gut-feeling nagging at him. Something didn't feel right. Despite the countless times he told himself it was over, it didn't feel over. Carson Zander had been waiting for them at that house. He had to be; he had a gun aimed on the entrance to the room he was in! Why would he just give himself up like that if he knew the FBI was coming? It didn't make any sense. It didn't fit the profile. Suddenly a realization hit. Something he hadn't thought of. Something that made perfect sense. His worried suspicion was proved true when his cell phone rang. It was Hotch.

"Morgan, he escaped. Zander escaped."

_Nothing travels faster than light, with the possible exception of bad news, which follows its own rules. -Douglas Adams_


End file.
